


Lost City - Sam's Thoughts

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Thank you JackGywer for the awesome cover art





	Lost City - Sam's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you JackGywer for the awesome cover art

[](http://www.directupload.net)

At first, it was no different than the last time the knowledge overran your brain. I tried to hold onto you as long as I could. I wanted to spend hour after hour with you, until I lost you. I crossed our imaginary line that we had agreed on and showed up on your door step. You opened the door and allowed me entrance. I was so ready to spill everything. Tell you all about how I felt about you. Let you know that I would give up everything just to spend one night laying caressed in your arms. I looked into your eyes and I didn't have to say anything. The look in mine was reflected back from yours.  
I reached for you, took your hand in mine and laid it across my check, just to feel the roughness of your fingers against my skin. You felt the shudder as it raced through my body and you jerked back, removing your hand from my face. And where the warmth was, suddenly it was cold, so cold.  
You walked towards your kitchen, offering me coffee. I listened but didn't hear. How could I? I thought you understood. I thought you knew the meaning of my coming here. Now I wasn't so sure I was doing the right thing. I felt your presence and I realized you had come back into the room. You handed me the beer you held and our fingers touched. The electricity shot through us both and this time you didn't flinch away. Before I realized what had happen, the beer was gone and your lips were pressed against mine and I was pressed against the wall.  
With that kiss, we allowed years of pent up frustration to be realized. All the days of not touching each other. All the nights of dreaming that we were touching each other just to wake up cold and lonely. All the things we wanted to shout to the world about our love for each other was being set free through our kiss – our passion for each other.  
Finally, when we could breathe no longer, you pulled away and rested your forehead against mine. Our hearts were pounding so fast and so loud I was sure everyone in your neighborhood could feel the rhythm and hear the beat. But I didn't care. I held onto you, and begged you to come back to me. I wanted to know why you felt you had to be the one to sacrifice yourself when there were others that could have done it.  
You didn't answer. You just looked at me with so much love shining from your eyes that it heated me up even more. You took my hand in yours and kissed my open palm. You whispered just barely enough that I had to strain to hear you words and my heart stopped. The words you said were so simple and yet they held so much.  
"Don't you realize, Carter that I would do whatever I needed to to ensure your life, your home, your world. It's not about me – it never has been. Since the day I laid eyes on you – it has always been about the one who stole my heart, opened it up, taught it to beat again and gave it back to me so I could feel the love. Only you – Carter – the last word I want to say."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I saw your eyes as they dimmed and my heart started to sink. You had fought so hard up to the last minute. You gave everything you had to save this world you called home. I knew I was losing you and you knew you were losing me. We placed you in the chamber but it didn't matter that it was meant to preserve you, to me it was still just a coffin with you in it. You, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Gone, without any chance of living the life that so many had held away from us.  
With the help of our friends, I walked away from you, leaving my heart with you. And as I walked away I heard the wind as it whispered the last word you spoke and the last piece of my heart shattered with the sound.  
"Carter....... my Carter"


End file.
